1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plates that cover mounting fasteners for hurricane shutters, and more particularly to plates that are designed to be stored about a window of a building and are easily moved into either a storage position or an in-use position over the fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known arrangements that do not leave exposed studs, but unfortunately they do leave exposed bolt heads, or exposed tracks, or they fail to provide storage for the covers. The following patents are illustrative of these systems and are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,388 to Goodman discloses a storm shutter having a frame or sash attached with hinges around a building opening and having protruding studs, and a panel with elongate ports to fit over the studs. A problem with Goodman is that the sash may prove unattractive and conspicuous when the shutter panels are not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,517 to Everson discloses a storm window that can be installed inside of a window opening in a building wall. The storm window is mounted close to the existing window, which may be of different dimensions. The Everson arrangement includes plastic extrusions which are fastened inside the window, plastic panels that are connected to the extrusions and form a closure inside the window, and vertical and horizontal supports over the window. Note, when it is desired to mount the storm window outside of the window opening, a header and sill member (FIGS. 3–4 and 8–9) are mounted on the inside vertical surface. However, in this embodiment, the fastening screws are visible when the panels are not installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,503 to Pullens discloses “L” shaped masking mats about the sides of storm shutters. The masking mats slide in and close around the storm shutters to protect the walls of the house from becoming soiled or marked when cleaning, finishing, refinishing or painting variously sized rectangular storm shutters. The adjustable mats of the Pullens device cover the area about the periphery of the shutter, but it does not lend itself to covering studs for storm shutters as there is no room provided for the studs and no convenient mounting means for the covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,452 to Taylor discloses storm covers for doors and windows. The disclosed Taylor apparatus includes a panel for fitting a window opening, and a brace member extending across the panel member to secure the panel to the opening, and securing means for removably securing an end of the brace member. The securing means is removably secured to the building by anchors which are spaced apart. The disclosure of Taylor does provide storm shutters and recognizes the problem of exposed studs, however the solution disclosed in Taylor simply eliminates the studs for supporting the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,037 to Apostolo discloses a shutter device for installation onto an exterior building wall over a window for hurricane protection. The Apostolo system comprises two tracks mounted horizontally on upper and lower portions of a window and a panel piece that slides between the two tracks and locks in place so as to completely cover the window. This system uses bolts to mount the tracks to the wall and the bolt heads are visible at all times. There is no covering plate for concealing the presence of the fastening bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,639 to Covington is directed to a storm shutter installation which has a plurality of panels received in parallel channels near the upper and lower edges of a window. The upper and lower supports are aluminum extrusions that form channels for receiving and supporting the structural panels (see FIG. 2). The supports have mounting flanges for attaching the supports to a building wall. The flanges receive fasteners, which are always exposed, i.e. there are not covering plates provided for the fasteners.